Preguntas
by nurichany
Summary: Cuando una pregunta surca tu mente, no dudes en hacerla, pues si llega la duda, lo mejor es no quedarse con ella porque la respuesta puede ser más grata de lo que te imaginas...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishita**

Hay veces en que las personas se hacen preguntas demasiado simples o demasiado complejas. Hay preguntas que nacen, hay preguntas que se piensan, y hay preguntas que surgen en el momento menos indicado.

Aquella simple pregunta había dejado a Tenten sin palabras. Estaba abochornada, porque si algo había aprendido en clases con la gran Dra. Tsunade es que el sonrojo y el bochorno no eran lo mismo. Estaba impactada, estaba anonadada, simplemente ella estaba de todas las maneras más vergonzosas habidas y por haber. ¿La razón? Neji Hyuga, el genio.

-Te hice una pregunta Tenten.- dijo el chico con la seriedad normal, pero ella sabía de antemano que él se estaba exasperando.

-Pues…

-Sin rodeos, Tenten

-Es que yo…

-Entonces es verdad.- señaló él bastante frío.

-Claro que no!- dijo ella con el cuerpo bastante rojo

-Entonces ¿por qué te ha costado tanto contestar esa simple pregunta?

-Pues porque esa clase de preguntas no se le hacen a una señorita tan de repente.- dijo ella ya un poco molesta por la insinuación de su amigo…

Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana…

Los dos chicos se encontraban entrenando, era buena hora, el sol estaba esplendoroso, la brisa primaveral era reconfortante. La paz y la armonía se respiraban en el ambiente.

El equipo Gai terminó de entrenar, y mientras Gai y Lee se fueron argumentando cosas acerca de la flor de la juventud. Por su parte Neji y Tenten optaron por ir a desayunar. En el camino a Neji se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Mientras caminaban pudo percatarse de varias miradas inapropiadas hacia su fiel amiga y compañera, y es que, debía admitirlo, la chica estaba bastante proporcionada por más que intentara ocultarlo con esas ropas holgadas que usaba. Decidió preguntar.

-Tenten…

-Sí Neji.- respondió la chica con naturalidad

-¿Eres virgen?

Y fue que la pregunta la descolocó. ¿Qué sí lo era? Pero por supuesto que sí, todos sabían lo poco femenina que era la muchacha, no tenía un gran atractivo, sus ojos eran de un común color café, no era la más fuerte, tampoco era muy bella, y para culminar con todo lo anteriormente dicho, vivía enamorada platónicamente de su compañero de equipo. Si bien era virgen físicamente, en sus más grandes fantasías había hecho el amor de todas las formas posibles con su compañero y amigo. Pero aún así antes de responder…

-¿Porqué esa pregunta?

-He escuchado que muchas chicas de nuestra edad ya no lo son, y yo quiero saber si ya no eres virgen. Ya no lo eres verdad?- pregunto directamente el joven.

Y ese fue el momento en que todo comenzó…

La chica lo miró indignada. Se había atrevido a pensar que ella ya se había acostado con alguien. Si bien no lo había hecho aún, no juzgaba ni tenía prejuicios sobre las mujeres que tenían sexo antes del matrimonio. Si no fuera porque estaba perdida por su amigo, tal vez ya no lo sería. Pensando esto se puso aún más colorada.

-Porqué te pones colorada Tenten?

-No te interesa.- respondió cortante.

-Porqué sigues siendo virgen?- preguntó curioso

-Eso no te importa

-Eres mi amiga, claro que me interesa.- entonces ella decidió restarle importancia al asunto. Suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que porque no le agrado a los chicos, es decir, mírame.- se señaló a sí misma y siguió caminando. Por su parte Neji, aunque siempre sereno, se descolocó por esa respuesta. Es decir, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en los hombres?-Y tú?- preguntó de nuevo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Eres virgen?

-Sí.- respondió él serenamente.

-Ja! No te creo.- dijo ella más que nada con ira. La conversación se tornaba algo molesta para ambos.

-Simplemente lo soy, si lo crees o no es tu problema.- dijo él cortante.- Y yo tampoco te creo.- eso desencadenó la ira de la kunoichi.

-Pues sabes qué? Me importa un comino si me crees o no, a final de cuentas mírame! Ni soy fuerte, ni hermosa, ni muchos menos tengo renombre! Quién se va a fijar en una chica como yo?- y ahí estaba lo había soltado. Él por su parte estaba anonadado, ver a su compañera con lagrimones en los ojos no era común…

-Tenten

-Me voy, desayuna tu solo. Adiós.

La chica se fue, él la siguió en silencio. Llegaron a su solitario apartamento. Ella llegó directamente a su alcoba, se tiró en su cama y se dijo a sí misma.

-Soy una tonta, he explotado por nada. Lo mejor será disculparme con Neji.- dijo mientras el chico la observaba por la ventana. En un hábil movimiento abrió la ventana y entró.-Y ahora qué?

-Tenten…- no sabía muy bien que decir, si bien la chica no era la más fuerte era la más constante, decidida y tenía el empeño de 100 ninjas, su espíritu aventurero, su alegría, su bondad, su explosividad y su determinación era lo que más adoraba de la chica. ¿Belleza? Bueno pues ella tenía de sobra, y el nombre, ella misma había forjado su nombre, así que no, él no estaba de acuerdo en lo que ella había dicho.- No estoy de acuerdo

-En qué no estás…- y no pudo terminar la frase por que el joven Hyuga, justo en el momento en que ella se levantó para darle la cara, la besó. Fue un beso lento, sin experiencia, tranquilo, y sobre todo: con amor. Cuando se separaron él pegó sus frentes.

-Simplemente creo que estás equivocada. No estoy de acuerdo.- y la volvió a besar, sin dejar que ella hablara para rebatir sus argumentos. Los besos eran apasionados y correspondidos, la tranquilidad con la que se besaban hacía que ambos tardaran tiempo en separarse para tomar aire. Hasta que él la tomó de la cintura, ella se sorprendió, lo miró directamente a los ojos, el por su parte le sostuvo la mirada. Poco a poco se acercaron más a la cama, hasta caer sobre la misma…

Tenten estaba totalmente sonrojada, si bien todo había comenzado con una simple pregunta, ahora ella estaba en su cuarto, sobre su cama y con Neji encima de ella, besándole con pasión, con deseo, con amor…

Se separaron para tomar aire. Ella le miró mientras le acomodaba uno de sus cabellos lejos de su rostro. Él la observaba con un sentimiento nuevo naciendo en su pecho.

-Eres la más hermosa, dijo mientras le besaba de nuevo.- la más constante,- poco a poco iba descendiendo por su cuello depositando suaves besos.- la más alegre, la más simpática,- le tomó sus manos mientras la veía fijamente y depositó un par de besos en ambas.- y por sobre todas las cosas, la única para mí.

-Neji.- dijo ella de nuevo con lagrimones en los ojos.- yo…

-Shhh…- le calló Neji.- La guerra se acerca, no tenemos más de 17 años, pero aún así, siempre quise que esto sucediera contigo.- le dijo mientras la observaba con determinación directamente a los ojos.- Sé mía Tenten, no sabemos si viviremos después de la guerra.

-Siempre he sido tuya.- le respondió sin dejar de sonreír, le besó con pasión y en esa habitación, en la humilde casa de una simple muchacha, que alguna vez soñó con ser una gran ninja, se llevó a cabo la entrega del amor entre dos personas, que no sabían si vivirían después de la guerra, pero que sí sabían que después de esa noche ambos se pertenecerían el uno al otro. Y quién sabe, si salían vivos de la guerra, podrían vivir juntos y felizmente.

Por ahora sólo se dedicarían a amarse, las consecuencias las pagarían después.

**Bueno esto ya lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho, así que sólo lo subo porque no tengo nada de tiempo, la uni me esta absorbiendo a sobre manera.**

**Un beso un abrazo y por favor disfruten mis historias!**

**Un NejiTen un poco meloso pero bueno! Ando feliz! **** Se les quiere y un favorsísimo: déjenme un Review! Muchas gracias!**

**Bye bye!**

**Kissu!**


End file.
